In Sickness and in Health
by Momijilol
Summary: Haruhi's never really been good about realizing when people like her. So how will she react when Hunny confesses his feelings?


**In Sickness and in Health**

by: Momijilol

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club or any of its characters...if I did...it would be...different.

A/N: For a great reviewer, who just needs to realize her own talents sorry this took so long by the way, I hope you like it!

Haruhi looked out one of the windows in the third music room, and sighed, she had no customers today, was terribly bored, and to top it all off she was starting to get a cold.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, coming over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Hunny-senpai, I'm fine." she replied with a smile. She looked into his eyes, trying to be convincing, and noticed for the first time that Hunny was now almost as tall as Mori!'

"You don't seem fine." Hunny said, trying to get the truth.

"Really, senpai, I'm fine." Haruhi insisted. Hunny instinctively raised his hand and felt her forehead.

"No you're not, you have a fever." he stated, his expression becoming more worried (if that was possible).

"It's just a fever, I'll be fine!" Haruhi insisted.

"But it might get worse." Hunny argued, "You should go home early...I'll have my driver take you."

"Thank you, but I don't need to go home." Haruhi insisted, "And if I did, I could walk, like I always do." she continued, starting to cough.

Hunny looked around the room, worried, and finally spotted Kyoya, who nodded in understanding. "Come on Haruhi." he said, taking her arm, and leading her outside, where his driver was waiting.

"Good afternoon Haninozuka-sama." the driver greeted, opening the back door for Hunny and Haruhi to enter.

"Thank you, we need to go to the Fujioka residence today." Hunny replied, making sure Haruhi got into the limo without tripping.

"Yes, sir." the driver nodded, closing the door behind them, and taking his place in the driver's seat. The car began moving and Haruhi looked up into Hunny's face, which was covered in worry.

"Senpai...you really didn't have to do this, I'm fine." Haruhi said, feeling bad about making him worry about her. Hunny looked at her, and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Haruhi...I really care about you...so when I saw that your face was flushed and you were coughing I knew I had to get you home...I didn't want anything to happen...I-I care about you so much..." he replied, blushing.

Unfortunatly for Hunny, Haruhi didn't get that he had just pretty much confessed his love, and smiled. "I care a lot about my friends too." After she said that, Hunny understood what Casanoda had felt like when Haruhi said it was great to have **friends** who understand you.

Hunny did his best to smile again, this time a little more successful. "I'm glad."

The limo stopped after a few minutes in front of Haruhi's apartment complex. "Here you are, sir." the driver said, getting out of the front, and opening the door so they could get out.

"Thank you." Hunny said, getting out of the limo before Haruhi, to make sure she didn't trip and hurt herself.

"Thank you for taking me home senpai, but you really didn't have to, I could've made it through the rest of teh day." Haruhi said, looking up at Hunny earnestly.

"I would've been to worried...I was happy to take you home." he smiled down at her lovingly. _'Did Haruhi just blush?...It's probably just her fever...'_

"Hunny-senpai...? Are you coming down with a fever now?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"What? No, sorry." Hunny replied quickly. _'Damn! The thought of her blushing was enough to make ME blush! I need to have better self control!'_ Haruhi had started walking towars the stairs to her apartment, and suddenly tripped over what looked like nothing at all, luckily Hunny had started following her and had been quick enough to catch her before she hit the hard pavement. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just lost my balance for a sec'." Haruhi lied, trying to smile up at him reasurringly.

_'She's a worse liar than Tamaki! She's really sick, she probably can't even stand on her own!'_

"Can you stand?" Hunny asked, making sure she was standing up staight, then dropped his hands to his sides, although he didn't want to. Haruhi was able to stand for all of five seconds, before she started to fall again, lckily Hunny caught her again, but she was now unconcious, so he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her apartment. He had to search her jacket pocket for a minute to find her key, then unlocked the door to her apartment, and set her down in the living room. Hunny quickly got out one of the futons from the closet, and laid her down on it, then went into the kitchen to get a wet towel to put on her forehead. After all of that, all he could do was sit there and wait for her to wake up.

It was almost unbearably quiet as Hunny sat there beside Haruhi, wanting nothing more than for her to open her eyes, and be okay. He felt something warm run down his cheek, and caught it with his finger. "Haruhi...please wake up...I need to see you smile up at me and tell me it's all going to be okay..."

"It's all going to be okay senpai" came a weak reply.

"H-Haruhi?! You're awake?!" Hunny exclaimed, he wrapped his arms around her, tears flowing down his face.

"Yes, I'm awake, and I'm really going to be okay," Haruhi said, hugging him back. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Hunny asked, releasing her from his grip.

"For caring, and for helping me..." Haruhi replied.

Hunny took a deep breath, "Haruhi, I've always cared and I'll always help you...I...I love you."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, and she blushed, "R-really...? I-I love you too..."

Hunny blushed, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You missed." Haruhi smirked.

"Then, why don't you help me?" Hunny asked. Haruhi put her arms around Hunny's neck, and slowly pulled him down until their lips met.

"Hunny-senpai...?" Haruhi said after breaking the kiss, in desperate need of air.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Will you always love me?"

"I'll love you forever and always." he replied, "In sickness and in health."

"For better or for worse, for rich or for poor." Haruhi continued, smiling.

"Haruhi, you don't need to call me '-senpai' anymore." Hunny said, lifting her up, placing her on his lap, and kissing her again.

okay, well I hope you all liked it, I noticed they were both veryy OOC especially towards the end, but if I hadn't the story just wouldn't've progressed...so sorry to anyone who disliked that

by the way, if I get enough revies and support I might continue this story, but I'm just not sure where to go with it...I guess Haruhi's dad could walk in on them or smehting...if anyone has any better ideas though, please let me know!

PLEASE comment and review! everyone who does will get a cookie!


End file.
